Little Red Ears
by Sunset Ruby
Summary: Ginny's ears always turn red during embarassing situations. What happens when a certain someone begins to notice? Full summary inside. PG13 for later just in case. GW and DM. Chapter 7 finally up!
1. Chapter 1: You Can't Always Win

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters unless they're the ones that don't appear in the books. 

A/N: This is my first fic. Any suggestions would really help! My comments at the end are in **bold**.

**LITTLE RED EARS**

Full Summary:

Ginny's ears always turn searing red in embarrassing situations. What happens when a certain someone starts to notice? Somehow he finds the fiery look on Ginny quite attractive. So what happens when his worst enemy begins to fall for the same person too? Should he forget about her or will he fight for her heart?

* * *

**---(((x)))---**

**You Can't Always Win**

**---(((o)))--- **

It was a chilly morning, even more so down in the dungeons where Ginny currently sat in 7th year potions. She skipped 6th year potions at Dumbledore's suggestion, much to Snape's displeasure. At first she wasn't sure she could keep up with the 7th years, but in a few weeks time, Ginny found out it wasn't much harder than 6th year potions. Except for the fact that Snape seemed to pick on her a bit more. But he didn't take points at her cost. Perhaps because there was never a Slytherin who was bumped up a year. For that reason, he respected her in a way, along with Hermione. She was still in the 7th year potions class because there wasn't another one, but she did other assignments at a higher level every now and then.

This morning, for reasons unknown, Snape wasn't in such a good mood. Since the lecture was quite boring, Ginny zoned out but make it seem like she was at least paying attention by staring at the writing on the board. Snape's voice kept droning on and on about the importance of adding unicorn hair to some potion. She read about this last night with Hermione when they worked on their homework together. She stared at the white writing through the haze that filled the classroom, becoming a bit drowsy.

"Miss Weasley," Snape barked.

Ginny jumped in her seat, embarrassed at being caught not paying attention. Already she could feel her face flaming.

"Yes Professor?" she asked trying to remain calm.

"What is the importance of unicorn hair in the invisibility potion?"

_Phew_, Ginny thought, _at least its something I know_. "Its important to add unicorn hair to the invisibility potion because it helps the drinker become more transparent due to the fact that unicorns are very white and elusive."

"Very good Miss Weasley," Snape answered grudgingly.

Ginny glanced over at Hermione, who gave her a thumbs up. She sank low into her seat, glad that the ordeal was over. Ginny never really answered questions in class, but every now and then Snape would throw one her way. After a while, she slowly sunk back into her stupor as Snape's voice droned on.

Draco watched Ginny squirm when Snape questioned her. She was quite attractive really, in a fiery sort of way, he thought, letting his eyes slide over her red curls cascading down and around her porcelain face. 

_Whoa, noo waay. What is wrong with me? Weaslette attractive?_

"What's wrong, Drakie?" Pansy's shrill whisper came from his side. She slid a hand over his thigh, and fluttered her eyelashes in a way she thought was attractive.

"Nothing, Parkinson. Stop talking to me," he answered and shoved her hand away.

"Hmph. I'd say you lost interest in me," Pansy pouted. She wasn't bothered though, as she believed herself capable of seducing Draco.

_How right you are_, Draco thought. _Well, time to interrupt class_.

"Look at Little Weasel's ears," he sneered.

**---(((o)))--- **

An all too familiar voice drew Ginny out of her previous stupor. Snickers from the Slytherin side of the dungeon followed. She turned slightly away, not really bothered. _Stupid Malfoy can say whatever he wants, I don't want to be the one to get in trouble._

"Red as tomatoes!" Pansy's shriek added.

"Clashes horribly with the hair by the way," Malfoy continued.

"That's quite enough, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said. "And I'm afraid I'm going to have to take points from you, Miss Weasley from distracting Mr. Malfoy."

"But I didn't do anything!" Ginny said indignantly. "You should be giving me some for answering the question right!"

"It'll be more if you don't stop running that mouth of yours," Snape snapped.

"Yes Professor," Ginny replied defeatedly. "I wish you took some invisibility potion yourself," she mumbled to no one in particular.

"What was that, Ms. Weasley?" Snape turned sharply.

"Nothing, Professor," Ginny said, maintaining a look of innocence.

Snape didn't believe it for one bit, "Ms. Weasley, I think its time you join me for a detention."

She could feel her ears turning red, and the smirks of the Slytherins across the room widened. _They just love to see innocent Gryffindors tortured don't they? _Ginny seethed.

**---(((o)))---**

Ginny stormed angrily through the corridor on her way to the Great Hall.

"I can't believe I got a detention because of the stupid, bloody, albino bas—"

"You don't want to finish that Little Weasel," Draco said silkily, stepping out from the shadows.

"—tard!" Ginny finished with a smirk. "I believe I just did."

"10 points from Gryffindor!" Draco shot back in her face. "...and another detention." he finished with a smirk.

"Well your bloody I-Think-I'm-So-Hot-And-Great-And-Evil attitude isn't gonna scare me into submission, Malfoy. You can't give me a detention anyway. Go get yourself a good shag with Pansy. Maybe you'll feel better after," Ginny taunted.

Draco snarled, "Don't stick your abnormally long nose into my business!"

"My nose isn't even long you git! Open your eyes!" Ginny yelled back, her ears turning red.

"They are open," he shot back. "And I'm afraid your nose is long," he lied. Actually, her nose was one of the little cute ones that turn up at the end with freckles sprinkled over it. But she didn't need to know that he thought so.

"What were you doing hiding in the shadows anyway? Stalking someone, me perhaps?" Ginny asked, crossing her arms.

"Why would I want to stalk a pitiful Weasel like you?" Draco sneered, moving closer.

"I don't know," she placed a finger on her chin and pretended to think. "Maybe you've seduced all the innocent 7th years and are moving to the 6th years? Oh, wait I forgot, Slytherins aren't innocent," Ginny sneered, stepping away from him. This didn't work as Draco somehow maneuvered himself so that she ended up with her back to the wall.

"Then let me show you exactly how evil we are darlin'," he drawled. Draco pinned her arms to the wall, moving even closer. "Maybe then you'll actually keep your nose in your business."

Ginny nearly panicked. Nearly. She swiftly brought her knee up between Draco's legs.

"We Gryffindors can be evil too," she said and smiled sweetly at him before sauntering into the Great Hall.

Draco's cold, calculating gaze followed her until she disappeared. The damn Weasley girl had guts! _She'll pay for that one, _he thought angrily and swept away, completely forgetting about dinner.

Once inside, Ginny hurried over to the Gryffindor table and sat down between Hermione and her best friend, Katherine. Ginny spooned a large helping of mashed potatoes onto her plate and then proceeded to shovel them into her mouth ravenously. 

"I heard what happened in Potions, Gin," Katherine said sympathetically.

"Is your detention tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Shit!" Ginny exclaimed and several heads turned. She felt her ears turning red. Ginny jumped off the bench and ran out the Great Hall, muttering under her breath.

Thankfully, Draco wasn't in the hall. Ginny couldn't help but smirk. She wouldn't have been too surprised if he were still there. It isn't as if a guy could walk calmly away after getting kneed in the family jewels. In fact, the look he gave her after still made her shiver. It was as if all his rage was focused on her death.

Ginny made it to the potions room without incident. Luckily, or rather unluckily, Snape was there.

"Um, Professor Snape?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley?" Snape answered without looking up.

"When is my detention?"

"Tonight at 8:00"

"Tonight!"

"Yes, you heard correctly."

"But Professor—"

"I'm sorry Ms. Weasley, a detention is a detention. I have work to do."

There was no mistaking a dismissal from Snape. Too bad he was in the room. If he weren't, she would just not have shown up and have a good excuse for it. Ah, well, you can't always win.

**---(((x)))---**

* * *

**Please review! What do you think of the first chapter? Does it want to make you keep reading or not? There will be romance, but it will happen slowly cuz I think it's kind of weird when it happens really fast. I mean they hate each other at first, right?**


	2. Chapter 2: All Malfoy's Fault

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters unless they're the ones that don't appear in the books.

A/N: This is my first fic. Any suggestions would really help!

**LITTLE RED EARS**

Full Summary:

Ginny's ears always turn searing red in embarassing situations. What happens when a certain someone starts to notice? Somehow he finds the fiery look on Ginny quite attractive. So what happens when his worst enemy begins to fall for the same person too? Should he forget about her or will he fight for her heart?

* * *

**---(((x)))--- **

**All Malfoy's Fault**

**---(((o)))--- **

"Wonder what's eating her?" Katherine said, turning to Hermione who shrugged.

"All I did was ask if her detention was tonight and she ran out as if a pack of Slytherins were chasing her," Hermione answered, perplexed. Since Ginny wasn't there for their questions, the resumed eating and chatting about the day.

Ginny's outburst attracted the attention of Ron, who, with Harry, came up to Hermione as they were leaving the Great Hall.

"What was that all about?" Ron demanded.

"She got a detention in Potions for no apparent reason," explained Hermione. "When I asked her if it was tonight, she ran out of here."

"I would too if I had a detention with Snape," said Harry sympathetically.

"Frankly, I don't see what all the fuss is about," Katherine jumped in. "Ginny's a big girl, Ron, she can handle herself."

"Yeah, I bet she just went to see Snape about the time of her detention."

Ron opened his mouth, the closed it then opened it once more to say, "I guess you're right, but if it's bad, you'd better tell me!"

"Of course Ron," said Hermione gently. "But remember, she's only a year younger than you. Don't start treating her like a baby again!"

Harry nodded, "She's right, you know."

"Harry, you're supposed to side with me!" Ron said as they headed up the stairs. "Anyway, when have I ever treated Ginny like she was a baby?"

"Remember in our fifth year, when she was dating Michael Corner?" Katherine reminded him.

"Oh, right, well I suppose I might have gotten a little carried away," Ron answered sheepishly.

"A _little_!" a voice cried out. "Ron, you never like who I pick as a boyfriend!"

Ron spun around. "Where did you run off to?" he demanded.

"I wasn't going to tell you Ron, but I ran off to shag Malfoy," Ginny answered, her voice laced with sarcasm. Katherine and Hermione giggled and Harry had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Of course, Ron didn't catch the sarcasm.

"You WHAT?" he roared, his face turning an explosive shade of red.

"Ron, I was joking," Ginny stated seriously.

"Oh."

Ginny shook her head at Ron as they all piled into the common room. He was hopeless.

**--- **

**---(((o)))--- **

**--- **

"So what really happened?" Katherine asked Ginny as they entered their dorm. Ginny headed to her bed neat the window and Katherine sat on hers.

"I have no idea. Snape was sorta mean today," Ginny answered, taking out a brush and running it through her hair.

"Are you kidding? He's mean all the time!"

"Well, he's usually pretty nice to me. Either that, or he ignores me. He's never taken points or given me a detention before."

"Well, what made him give you a detention?" Katherine asked.

"No idea really. He asked me a question when I wasn't really paying attention. I was embarrassed but I answered the question right," Ginny answered.

"That's weird."

"Yeah. But then Malfoy told all the Slytherins to look at my ears. The bloody things always turn red when I get embarrassed. I hate it when people feel the need to state the obvious," Ginny ranted.

"Of course, Malfoy is one of those, isn't he?" Katherine said bitterly.

Ginny nodded, "After Mal-Ferret told everyone to look at my ears, Snape's like 'I'm afraid I'm going to have to take points from you.' Apparently his reason for that was for distracting "Mr. Malfoy." So I get all mad and I tell him that he should give me points for answering his question right. Then he said he'd take more points if I didn't stop talking."

"Then he gave you a detention?" Katherine asked surprised.

"After I said I wish he took some invisiblity potion himself."

"You did?" Katherine laughed. "How did he take it?"

"I don't think he heard exactly what I said but I guess he was ticked off enough. After that, he gave me a bloody detention!"

"Bloody wanker," Katherine grumbled. "Now we can't do anything tonight."

"It's all Malfoys fault!"

**---(((x)))---**

* * *

**This was kind of a pointless chapter, but I don't want the story to jump around. I want to give the people a life lol. Please review!**

**thanks for chapter 1 reviews!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Detention Tension

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters unless they're the ones that don't appear in the books.

A/N: This is my first fic. Any suggestions would really help!

**LITTLE RED EARS **

Full Summary:

Ginny's ears always turn searing red in embarassing situations. What happens when a certain someone starts to notice? Somehow he finds the fiery look on Ginny quite attractive. So what happens when his worst enemy begins to fall for the same person too? Should he forget about her or will he fight for her heart?

* * *

**---(((x)))--- **

**Detention Tension**

**---(((o)))--- **

Ginny glanced up at the clock almost an hour later.

"Crap, it's almost eight, I'd better go."

"Bye Gins!" Katherine called after her as she ran down the stairs.

"Bye Kats! I'll tell you about it later," Ginny's answer floated up the dormitory staircase.

"Crap, I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late!" she muttered worriedly to herself as she rushed down to the dungeons. She rounded the corner and froze just as she came to the Potions room door.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ginny demanded. "I seem to recall Snape giving me my detention, not you!"

"Ah, but I recall giving you a detention as well," he smirked.

"Well then, too bad, I won't be serving it," Ginny snapped and whirled around to exit.

"Unfortunately," Draco began silkily and waved his wand, "I'm afraid I can't let you out." The door slammed shut.

"Malfoy! Let me out!" Ginny nearly screamed while trying to pull the door open.

Draco chuckled, "Not until you're done cleaning the classroom."

"What?" Ginny demanded, ignoring the thought that Malfoy sounded human when he chuckled.

"You heard me, clean the whole room."

She stomped up to his face, "Excuse me? Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm taking over for Snape. And I'm telling you to clean the room," Draco repeated. "I'm also tired of repeating what you're supposed to do. Hand over your wand, you're doing this by hand."

Ginny glared at him, her ears turning bright red.

"Fine!" she snapped, unable to think of a good comeback. She shoved her wand into his hand, jabbing him quite sharply and whirled around to work.

"Weaslette, I'm warning you," Draco cautioned.

"Why Malfoy, whatever shall I do?" Ginny said with false surprise, batting her eyelashes innocently. as she turned to face him once more.

Draco glared, "If you don't shut up, I'll do it for you!"

"How, may I ask?"

Draco considered her question. "I'd rather you didn't find out," he finally answered without his customary smirk or sneer. He turned away and sat down at Snape's desk. He didn't want Ginny to know that he actually found her quite attractive, especially when she was angry. She wasn't beautiful or pretty, but rather striking. A fire seemed to burn inside of her, making her brown eyes spark. "Just get to work and get out of here as soon as possible."

"Well, gee," Ginny replied sarcastically, "glad to know my company is always appreciated."

_You have no idea,_ Draco thought. _Wait a minute, where did that come from? _Draco let out a confused groan. He wasn't the one who was supposed to be thinking about girls, girls were supposed to think about him.

Draco Malfoy was never confused about girls. He didn't think about them when they were not underneath him. He toyed with their emotions. He broke their hearts. That's how it's always been. _So how come I'm sitting here thinking about the female Weasel? _Draco thought.

Ginny heard Draco's groan and looked in his direction, confused. She'd never heard Malfoy groan, much less sound like a normal human. He's always been a block of ice, never showing his emotions unless they were a sneer or smirk or his I'm-So-Much-Better-And-More-Important-Than-You-So-Get-Out-Of-My-Way look.

Right now, unbelievably, Draco was not in his typical, superior pose. He held his head in his hands, slouching against the desk. He let out another frustrated groan.

"Wow, whoever thought a Malfoy could sound so human?" Ginny said, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Weasel, get back to work," Draco said tonelessly without looking up. "I don't have time for pointless talk."

"Wow, no witty remark, Malfoy! What is this world coming to?" Ginny quipped.

"I'm warning you, Weasel, I'm not in the greatest of moods right now," said Draco, glaring at her this time. She was just like an itch you couldn't scratch.

"When are you ever in a good mood?" Ginny questioned, turning away.She didn't notice Draco getting up from behind Snape's desk.

"As a matter of fact, there are times when I'm in a good mood," he said softly from behind her. "Would you like to help me out there?"

"Malfoy," Ginny warned, "If you are suggesting that I bow down to you and become your personal slave, I'm afraid I have to decline your offer—"

"That's not what I meant, Weaslette," Draco drawled suggestively.

"I wasn't finished yet. If you are suggesting that I join you at night and be inducted into your harem, that will only occur in your dreams."

"What if it has already occurred in my dreams and I want it to become a reality?" Draco asked playfully, or as playful as a Malfoy could sound.

"Well, then you're going to have to go to Pansy. I'm sure she's quite willing to take up your offer."

That little barb made Draco bristle. Why did everyone think he liked Pansy just because he had take her to the stupid Yule Ball? Pansy was after nothing but his money. The fact that his father would approve of her irked Draco even more.

"Little Weasel," he whispered into her ear. He noticed that she stiffened when she felt him that close to her. "What I do with Pansy is of no concern to you. I can make you regret you ever mentioned her to me." Draco threatened.

"And what exactly do you think we make me want to curl up and die, Malfoy? I've already had a horrid experience thanks to your dear old dad. Anything you think of couldn't really be much worse, can it?" she said bravely.

"Stop lying, Little Weasel," Draco said, bristling at the mention of his father. "My father would never come near a Weasley, even with a six foot pole." He added. _Was she lying or telling the truth? _he thought. _What would his father have done to make her say that?_

"Oh, but he didn't have to come close to me, just close to my cauldron to slip something dangerous into it, after starting a fight with my father."

"What are you on about?" Draco asked, trying not to appear confused.

"Don't you remember?" Ginny asked. "Or does every memory involving Harry Potter escape your mind?"

Suddenly he did remember his encounter with Harry and the Weasleys at Flourish and Blotts. He had called Ginny Harry's girlfriend. But Draco didn't remember his father slipping anything into anyone's cauldron, unless it was during the fight that occurred afterwards.

"What has that got to do with anything?" he asked superiorly.

"Duh, your father started the fight to stick Tom Riddle's old diary in a vulnerable person's cauldron, mine in this case," she stated. "After that, everything just started happening. The diary had Riddle's memory—" She suddenly stopped. "Why am I telling you of all people?" she asked. "I think my detention is over by now." And she walked over to the door, which was now open because the spell wore off, and slammed it behind her.

"Tom Riddle? Who's he?" he asked the empty classroom.

The fact that his father actually stooped so low as to put an enchanted diary in a little girl's cualdron was really no surprise. Lucius didn't care about any kids, not even his own son. _The only reason he keeps me alive is to have an heir for the Malfoy Manor,_ Draco thought bitterly.

He exited the classroom and headed towards the Slytherin common room. It was only after he had taken his robes off to go to bed did he realize he still had Ginny's wand.

**---(((x)))---**

* * *

**Please review! It took me a while to think of a way to pass the detention time so let me know what you think of it!**

**thanks for chapter 2 reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4: The Tower Room

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters unless they're the ones that don't appear in the books.

A/N: This is my first fic. Any suggestions would really help!

**LITTLE RED EARS **

Full Summary:

Ginny's ears always turn searing red in embarassing situations. What happens when a certain someone starts to notice? Somehow he finds the fiery look on Ginny quite attractive. So what happens when his worst enemy begins to fall for the same person too? Should he forget about her or will he fight for her heart?

* * *

**---(((x)))---**

**Malfoy!**

**---(((o)))--- **

Enveloped in darkness, the grounds sat silent. Hogwarts stood like a dark lump above the still lake waters. Owls swooped in and out of their tower quietly and the only light came from the stars and the full moon. It spilled into the castle windows, illuminating the halls and towers in a ghostly way.

Ginny spent a restless night tossing and turning. The moonlight on her face didn't help much either.

_She walked into the potions room and strong arms encircled her waist._

_"I've been waiting for you, Ginevra," a husky voice whispered. He started nibbling on her ear._

_She turned and kissed her faceless lover's lips._

_Suddenly Harry appeared and grabbed Ginny's arm. The boy she was kissing dissappeared she found herself in the Quidditch pitch with Harry. They were flying around on brooms and Harry's laughter echoed around her. _

_Suddenly a giant silver dragon appeared from Hagrid's hut and zoomed into the stadium. She reached for her wand but couldn't find it. She fell off her broom in surprise and kept falling. . . her scream reverberating throughout the pitch._

Ginny bolted up in bed in the and glanced around frantically to make sure she wasn't actually falling off a broom. Once she made sure she was safe, she tried going back to sleep but something was nagging her. Once it was clear she wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon, she got up and put on some warm robes. Ginny quietly snuck down to the common room and out the snoozing portrait of the fat lady.

The school was deathly quiet and Ginny doubted anyone else was awake, including Mrs. Norris. Nevertheless, she made sure not to make a sound on her way to the kitchens. Even if the house elves weren't awake, she could always grab something that didn't require any of their preparation.

She reached the painting of the bowl of fruit and tickled the green pear gently. Ginny clambered in carefully and looked around. Everything seemed alright and she went over to the cabinets to grab something quick to eat. She spotted just the thing: peanut butter and strawberry jam. Ginny made herself two sandwiches, and grabbed a plate, taking a bite of one of the sandwiches on her way out.

Ginny headed for an old astronomy tower with a hidden entrance to finish her sandwiches and relax. When she got there, she made herself comfortable on her cloak and lay down, facing one of the arched windows to gaze at the stars. They always brought her comfort.

**---(((o)))--- **

Malfoy couldn't sleep well. The thought of returning Ginny's wand kept him well awake. And the snores of Crabbe and Goyle were starting to get to him. Deciding he needed to get away, Draco got out of bed and pulled on a black sweatshirt with a hood. He snorted. If Lucius knew that he had Muggle clothing, he would be skinned alive. 

Draco crept out of the Slytherin dungeons. It was very cold down there at night, but he wasn't bothered by it. He headed for the old astronomy tower. The only place he could ever get away from it all was in that tower. Luckily it was seldom used so most of the time he had it to himself.

He made it up the steep stairs and began to push open the slightly creaky door when he heard soft humming coming from the other side.

Ginny heard the old door creak behind her and froze. Who was coming up here so late? Afraid that it was a teacher, she jumped up silently and hid in the shadows, quite hard to do since there were a lot of windows in the astronomy tower and the full moon's light spilled into the room. She managed just in time as the door opened silently further. At first there was no one there. Then...

"Malfoy!"

**---(((x)))---**

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter was really short but I wanted to end it this way. Please review!**

**thanks for chapter 3 reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5: No Cold Front

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters unless they're the ones that don't appear in the books.

A/N: This is my first fic. Any suggestions would really help!

**LITTLE RED EARS **

Full Summary:

Ginny's ears always turn searing red in embarrassing situations. What happens when a certain someone starts to notice? Somehow he finds the fiery look on Ginny quite attractive. So what happens when his worst enemy begins to fall for the same person too? Should he forget about her or will he fight for her  
heart?

* * *

**---(((x)))---**

**No Cold Front**

**---(((o)))--- **

Draco opened the door as quietly as he could. He peered around it carefully. There was nobody there. So where did the humming come from? Puzzled, he entered the moonlit room slowly. Suddenly a familiar voice gasped, "Malfoy!"

"Weasley?" Draco asked.

"What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time.

"None of your business," came the answer from both of them, Draco's a bit curter.

Ginny stepped from the shadows. There was no point in hiding anymore. Malfoy wasn't a teacher and hopefully he would be nice just this once and not get her in trouble. _Wait a minute. How could he? If he told on me, he'd have to explain why he was out after curfew._

"I didn't think anyone else knew about this tower," she said out loud.

"Then you thought wrong," Draco replied, wandering over to one of the windows without a further cutting remark.

The old astronomy tower they were in wasn't known among many students because the stairs to its entrance were hidden within a crevice that looked a like a dark shadow in the wall. As for the door, it only appeared if you had good intentions of using the room. Ginny knew about it from Fred and George. She had no idea how they got in, seeing as they usually used it to try out new pranks without anyone knowing. They told her no one else knew about. _Apparently, Malfoy knows about it too. Pity_, she thought.

Draco stood at the window, looking out at the dark grounds.

"So what are you doing here Little Weasel?" he asked out of curiosity. Why he was curious he had no idea. At least it was better than standing around doing nothing.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" came the simple answer from her, though it sounded a bit muffled.

Draco turned around to see why, and saw that her jaw was moving as she gazed out the window on his left.

"What are you eating?"

"Peanut butter and jelly," she answered, turning to face him. "You still didn't say why you were here."

"Couldn't sleep either." he didn't say it was because she was on his mind. "What exactly is peanut butter and jelly?"

"Are you telling me you never tried this? You really miss out on a lot thinking everything invented by muggles is dumb. Wanna try some? I've still got half a sandwich left."

"Um...sure," Draco answered, not really sure at all.

Ginny walked back over to her cloak and picked up the other half of her second sandwich. She went over to him and held it out.

"Here."

Draco took it at looked at it skeptically. The bread was squishy and some of the strawberry jam oozed out from between.

"Are you sure its good to eat?"

"Of course it is. I haven't died yet have I?" Ginny said, retreating to the window she was at earlier.

Draco watched her leave, and when he thought she wasn't looking, he took a small bite of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Ginny watched Draco out of the corner of her eye, wondering what possessed her to give him part of her sandwich. He was being pretty nice, she thought. Also, the fact that Draco had never had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich surprised her. She felt a little pity for him as well. Whose father was so obsessed over being pureblooded that he never let his child try peanut butter and jelly?

Ginny continued to watch Draco, and couldn't suppress a smile when she saw the look of pleasure on his face as he chewed. He took a second bite.

Draco couldn't believe the muggles had invented such a good thing. He chewed slowly, savoring the taste of strawberries and peanut butter. Too soon it was gone. He looked up to see Ginny watching him.

"Well?"

"I suppose it was pretty good," he said.

"Pretty good?" Ginny laughed. "Looks like you enjoyed it to me!"

"Enjoyed watching me, Little Weasel?" Draco couldn't resist smirking.

"Must have been the first time I ever saw you without that cold front on your face," Ginny replied.

**---(((x)))---**

* * *

**This chapter is pretty short too, but its when they start getting along. Please review!**

**thanks for chapter 4 reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6: Returning the Wand

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters unless they're the ones that don't appear in the books.

A/N: This is my first fic. Any suggestions would really help!

**LITTLE RED EARS **

Full Summary:

Ginny's ears always turn searing red in embarrassing situations. What happens when a certain someone starts to notice? Somehow he finds the fiery look on Ginny quite attractive. So what happens when his worst enemy begins to fall for the same person too? Should he forget about her or will he fight for her heart?

* * *

**---(((x)))---**

**Returning the Wand**

**---(((o)))--- **

Draco didn't have potions class with Ginny for the next few days but her voice kept running through his head. _Must have been the first time I ever saw you without that cold front on your face. _Why did she say that? Did she truly believe that he wasn't all that he appeared to be? He had never shown anyone the slightly nicer side of him, the side that wasn't smirking at everything, the side that didn't want to be a death eater.

He shook those thoughts from his head and wondered how Ginny was faring without her wand. Draco completely forgot to give it back to her at the tower. He didn't want anyone to know he had another side so he left, the wand forgotten in his pocket.

**---(((o)))---**

Ginny grumbled angrily to herself. She sat in Transfiguration class without a wand. Running through the events of the past few days, she decided she had probably misplaced it somewhere sometime. Ginny completely overlooked the fact that Draco took it during her detention. In fact, she didn't think of the times she saw him at all. He was starting to confuse her and she wasn't the kind of person who liked to be confused.

After Professor McGonagall finished lecturing, she told everybody to come to the front of the room to get a parrot so they could change it into a vase. Unfortunately, Ginny wasn't quite paying attention so she didn't notice what the professor said. All the other students were coming back to their seats, parrots in hand, when Professor McGonagall noticed that Ginny hadn't moved.

"Ms. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall said sharply.

Ginny began turning red when she realized that everyone was looking at her.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"May I ask why you did not get a parrot?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ginny began, "I wasn't paying attention." Ginny scurried to the front and brought the last parrot to her seat.

"Now you may all begin transfiguring your parrots into vases," Professor McGonagall announced to the class.

Ginny sat there, staring at her purple parrot, not quite sure what she should do.

Professor McGonagall noticed this, "Ms. Weasley!" she said sharply.

"Yes?" Ginny asked, even though she knew what was coming.

"May I ask why you are not transfiguring your parrot into a vase?"

"I don't have my wand, Professor," she mumbled quietly.

"What was that?"

"I don't have my wand!" Ginny repeated louder.

"Where is it then?" Professor McGonagall questioned severely.

"Um, I don't know exactly," Ginny answered, sinking lower into her seat.

"Are you saying you don't know the exact whereabouts of _your _wand? You need it for almost every class!" she said loudly.

"I know, but I haven't had to use wands in my classes so far so I didn't notice."

"You didn't notice," Professor McGonagall stated, a sever expression on her face.

Ginny shook her head, extremely embarrassed.

"Then it will have to be 15 points from Gryffindor for being carelessly unprepared."

Ginny sunk even lower into her seat, wishing she could just disappear. All the Gryffindors were glaring at her angrily. _Its not as if they never lost points before_, Ginny thought.

After zoning out, she began thinking of all the possible places her wand could be. Then it hit her: _Malfoy_. He took it away during her detention.

"That git!" she said out loud.

McGonagall stopped lecturing and everyone stared at her. Ginny felt her ears turning red. She sunk back into her seat and glared at her desk. She groaned quietly to herself. It would be hard to get her wand back; she never had many civil conversations with Draco. _I suppose I'll ask if I see him_, she thought. She didn't know how hard that would be, especially since Draco was avoiding her.

**---(((o)))---**

Draco was trying to avoid Ginny because he didn't know what he would say to her once he saw her. He couldn't exactly start insulting her the way he usually did. For some reason, he felt it wouldn't be fair, especially since they were so nice to each other that night in the tower. It was strange for Draco to be thinking this, but those thoughts were there as sure as the sun in the sky.

"She's going to want the wand back eventually," Draco told himself later in his room. He thought of how to give it to her without actually having to talk to her. The only way was to owl it to her. He would have to use a school owl though because he didn't have his own owl anymore. His father decided to kill it when he found out that Draco cared for it. It was after this that he decided never to show his other side, to never have a permanent girlfriend he cared for, to never let Potter get the best of him too often. Who knows what Lucius would do next?

**---(((o)))---**

Ginny stared moodily at her breakfast the next morning trying to figure out how she would get her wand back from Draco. She looked up and glared at him. He was sitting there as calm as you please and talking to some friend of his with dark hair.

"Right Ginny?" Katherine said.

"Sure," Ginny said absentmindedly, still glaring at Draco.

"Ginny!" Hermione said, waving her hand in front of her face.

"What?" Ginny said, finally turning towards her friend.

"What is wrong with you? You've been glaring a hole through Malfoy for the past five minutes!"

"No I haven't!"

"Yes you have," said Katherine, jumping into the conversation. "If I didn't know better, you'd think that you were infatuated with him or something."

Ginny smiled sarcastically and said, "Yes, Kats that is my goal, to get him to fall hopelessly in love with me."

"Is it really, Weasel?"

Ginny sighed and turned around, "What do you want Malfoy?" He just smirked at her and left.

"That was strange," Hermione remarked.

"Yeah, he didn't say anything about your family or money or anything," Katherine added.

"It is weird," Ginny agreed. "Well I'm off, see you guys in class."

**---(((o)))---**

Ginny sat on her bed adding some finishing touches to her potions essay when a glossy brown school owl tapped on the window. She let him in and it flew onto her bedpost.

"Hey there beautiful," she said, stroking its head. The owl held up its foot where it clutched a piece of rolled parchment. She took it curiously. Mail was usually delivered during breakfast.

Ginny's wand rolled out of the parchment, and she smiled when she read the single word written there: _Sorry_.

**---(((x)))---**

**

* * *

**

**Don't forget to review!**

**thanks for chapter 5 reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7: A Word with Snape

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters unless they're the ones that don't appear in the books.

A/N: This is my first fic. Any suggestions would really help!

**LITTLE RED EARS**

Full Summary:

Ginny's ears always turn searing red in embarrassing situations. What happens when a certain someone starts to notice? Somehow he finds the fiery look on Ginny quite attractive. So what happens when his worst enemy begins to fall for the same person too? Should he forget about her or will he fight for her heart?

* * *

** ---(((x)))---**

**A Word with Snape**

**---(((o)))---**

After finding the word _Sorry_ written on the parchment from Draco, Ginny mood picked up a bit. Happy that Draco had at least apologized for not returning her wand after detention, she headed off to potions. On the way there, she noticed the halls were quite empty, and scolded herself for not checking the time earlier. She picked up her pace and almost ran down to the dungeons. Rounding the last curve, she crashed into someone's back, throwing them forwards and landing slightly on top.

"I'm so sorry!" Ginny cried, trying to lift herself up before smothering the person. "Oh, hi Harry"

"Hey. Don't worry about it, Ginny," Harry's voice came from slightly beneath her. "It's not like you're a giant, you didn't hurt me at all"

"Break it up or go find a room!" a sneering voice came from the doorway.

"Oh be quiet Malfoy!" Ginny answered calmly as she and Harry helped each other clean up their things. The next thing he did surprised her: _Hurry up! The bell is about to ring!_ he mouthed before sweeping back inside the room. She smiled slightly and picked up her pace. They were soon done and made it to their chairs just before the bell.

Ginny turned to Draco and mouthed _Thanks_. He smirked back.

Ginny heard Pansy question Draco about why she said thanks. She smiled at his curt answer; he hated Pansy too.

**---(((o)))---**

The rest of the day went without incident for Ginny. She could tell Professor McGonagall was pleased she got her wand back. Ginny did everything to keep her happy and actually earned some points back for being the first one to completely turn her parrot into a vase. Her secret? She'd gotten some pointers from Hermione while she was wandless.

**---(((o)))---**

The next morning found Ginny rushing through her usual routines so she could get to potions on time. She was quite grumpy; she had slept in and missed breakfast because none of her friends had bothered to check if she was still asleep. She hastily brushed her teeth, scrambled into her regulation school clothes, slightly too small, and shrugged into her robe. After grabbing her school bag, she rushed down the dormitory stairs. Unfortunately, she rushed a little too quickly and her left foot missed a stair. She fell awkwardly onto it. Ginny's hurt ankle couldn't support her and she tumbled down the rest of the stairs, straight into Harry's arms.

"Watch it Gin"

"I need to hurry to eat or I'm going to be late for potions!" Ginny cried, wincing as she attempted to stand up.

"Ginny, it's not worth killing yourself over any class," Harry said, a concerned expression on his face.

"Yeah, but it's Snape we're talking about here"

"True"

"Harry, do you think you can help me to the hospital wing? I don't think I can walk on this"

"Sure Gin, here hold onto my arm." Eventually, after what seemed like a lifetime of hobbling down dim corridors, they made it to the hospital wing.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Ginny called.

"Dear dear, what happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she bustled over.

"I missed a step and fell down the stairs," Ginny admitted, her ears slightly pink.

"Let's have a look at it then. Harry, be a dear and help her to a bed. I'll be back in a moment."

Madame Pomfrey came back with her wand and a few potions for pain. After running her wand over Ginny's ankle, she declared it was only a sprain. "You'll be back on your feet in no time but I want you to stay in bed here until at least dinner. If you need to go to the bathroom, call me. I don't want you walking on that ankle just yet."

"I guess I'll leave now then," Harry said, looking over at Ginny.

"Alright, thanks a lot Harry," she answered with a smile. Ginny's eyes followed him to the door, where he turned around and caught her eyes once more. He tossed her a quick smile and left through the oak doors.

Ginny leaned back on her pillow. The pain potions made her a bit drowsy and she closed her eyes, welcoming the peace that came with sleep.

**---(((o)))---**

Harry was doing a lot of thinking. The few minutes with Ginny left him with butterflies in his stomach, not a very manly thing. He started noticing things about her he didn't notice before; the way her brown eyes sparkled, the way her little ears turned pink or red when she became embarrassed, the golden highlights in her deep red hair. Ginny also possessed a great figure, taller than most of the other girls in her year. He wondered what it would be like to kiss those kissable lips and run his hands through her long hair. Harry stopped and berated himself for thinking about her that; she was his best friend's sister. He shook these thoughts from his head and made his way to potions.

**---(((o)))---**

Draco entered the dim potions room and looked around for Ginny. She wasn't there and he grew a little worried. _Wait a minute? Why are you of all people worried?_ he asked himself. He sat down at his usual table, unfortunately next to Pansy, and waited for Professor Snape to show up.Just before the bell rang, a dishelved Harry rushed into the room. Everybody looked up, and a few Slytherins snickered. He went over to his table and was about to tell Ron and Hermione where Ginny was when Snape entered the room.

"Quiet," he demanded as he scanned the room. "We seem to be missing somebody. Where is Ms. Weasley."

Harry tentatively raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"She's in the hospital wing. She sprained her ankle and won't be coming to class."

"Very well then," Snape answered and began his lecture. He wasn't too pleased that one of his best students was missing class.

Draco wasn't either. Despite the fact that he despised Ron, he couldn't help but feel a little bit friendly towards Ginny after that night in the tower. He expected her to be mad at him for evading her privacy. But she was nice, and offered him a peanut butter a jelly sandwich, which turned out to be delicious. For some reason, the thought of friendship kept running through his head. He didn't like the Slytherins, the way they were always suck ups, and thought that being a Death Eater was the best thing in the world. No, he didn't want to be around these people.

He felt comfortable around Ginny. Even though they didn't really talk much that night at the tower, he liked it. She didn't demand anything from him like Pansy and the other Slytherins did. He could probably be himself around her and not even care about making an impression.

Draco sat in class with those thoughts running through his head. Professor Snape noticed the blank but thoughtful look on his face and left him alone. He saw by Draco's expression that he was thinking about something that was important to him.

After assigning the potion to make to the class, he made his way to Draco and asked for a word in his private office. Draco followed him, curious. 

"I noticed that you weren't quite paying attention in class Mr. Malfoy," he began.

"I'm sorry Professor, I was just thinking about something," Draco answered.

"Do you mind telling me?" Snape questioned.

"Well…Its just that, um…" Draco began, uncertain.

"Whatever is said here will stay here. Have I ever gone blabbing your secrets, Mr. Malfoy?"

"No, you're right Professor. A few days ago, I met Ginny Weasley in a tower and we were really polite to each other. I was just thinking if maybe she could-um-be a possible-um-friend." Draco finished.

"Well, I understand if you don't want to be friends with Slytherins. But don't make enemies of them. You can pursue your friendship if you like, just make sure that you want anyone to know about it, they won't be against inter-house relationships and won't tell your father."

"Alright, thanks Professor," Draco finished with a small smile.

"Oh, and show her your smile; you look a lot friendlier that way," Snape added with a small uplift of his mouth. Draco grinned in return and they both entered the classroom again, receiving some curious looks from students. They quickly disappeared when Snape announced that there should have been enough time for them to finish their potions and they should bring them to the front right then.

**---(((x)))---**

**

* * *

**

**Well I finally got chapter 7 up! It took me a while, but I did it. I don't know if the next chapter will be coming out soon though, because I have a lot of summer assignments to finish and school starts in a couple weeks. Let me know what you think in the meantime. If I don't find time to work on this, I'll probably work on my other story. Please review!**

**  
Thanks for chapter 6 and other reviews! Once I hit at least 50 reviews, I'll know that I should continue this story, so let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8: Escape from the Hospital Wing

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters unless they're the ones that don't appear in the books. 

A/N: This is my first fic. Any suggestions would really help!

**LITTLE RED EARS**

Full Summary:

Ginny's ears always turn searing red in embarrassing situations. What happens when a certain someone starts to notice? Somehow he finds the fiery look on Ginny quite attractive. So what happens when his worst enemy begins to fall for the same person too? Should he forget about her or will he fight for her heart?

* * *

**---(((x)))---**

**  
Escape from the Hospital Wing**

** ---(((o)))---**

Ginny lay in the hospital wing extremely bored because Madame Pomfrey said she couldn't leave until after dinner. Ginny tried falling asleep, but since she slept in that morning, she wasn't tired. When the boredom became unbearable, she crawled out of bed and walked carefully towards the hospital wing doors. She cautiously opened them, looking behind her to make sure Madame Pomfrey was nowhere within hearing distance, and slipped through when the crack was just wide enough to let her through. As she turned, she ran into someone.

"Jeeze, seems to be my day for running into people!" Ginny grumbled as she backed away from the person to get a look at their face. But she knew who it was when they spoke.

"Hey We-Ginny."

"Malfoy! What are you doing out of class?"

"Its lunch time," he replied bluntly.

"Oh, well no wonder I didn't know. Its so boring in the hospital wing that you can't even think of what time it is. The only thing you can think of is how to get out of there," Ginny said earnestly in defense.

"So what happened anyway? You don't look like the kind of person who would just let herself get hurt."

"Well I woke up late and when I was rushing to our lovely potions class, I tripped down the stairs. That's basically it. But let's get a move on, I'm starving!"

They weren't too far down the hall when the hospital wing doors opened and Madame Pomfrey's head popped out.

"Miss Weasley! Get back here! I told you to stay off you leg until dinnertime!"

"But it's so boring in there! Besides, my ankle feels fine"

"I don't care how uninteresting it is, if you go out too early you could hurt your ankle again."

"I'll watch her," Draco jumped in, "I'll make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"I don't do stupid things!" Ginny retorted. It wasn't entirely true though. There were many occasions during the summer when she would join the twins in their many mischievous adventures, which often turned into trouble.

Madame Pomfrey scrutinized Draco when he said he'd watch Ginny. When had a Malfoy ever been friendly towards a Weasley?

"Alright Mr. Malfoy, but if I find out that you did anything to her, I'll be giving you a weeks detention in my so-called boring infirmary."

She retreated back into her room and Ginny and Draco headed off towards the Great Hall.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to go to the kitchens instead. I don't want a bunch of people coming over to me and asking if I'm alright."

"That's fine with me. Come to think of it, I don't want any of the Slytherins asking me why I didn't go with them to lunch. I can think up of something to tell them later," Draco replied.

**---(((o)))---**

"So are you going to go to any of your other classes today?" Draco asked while they were eating.

"Nah, they all think I'm in the hospital wing till after dinner."

"What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know, go to the tower room, maybe read a little, maybe go outside for a quick fly."

Draco was surprised she still wanted to go flying. Last year in a match against the Slytherins, the beaters pelted Ginny with both bludgers because she was the best chaser and kept scoring. At first she dodged them well, but just as she was scoring the last goal and he and Harry were racing for the snitch, both bludgers ran straight into her; one into her leg, breaking it, and the other glancing of her head and knocking her out. Draco thought that after that experience, Ginny would never want to go flying again. Apparently she was tough, and something like that didn't bother her.

"Mind if I go flying with you?" he asked a little uncertainly.

"Sure you can, but what about your classes?"

"I'm not called the Slytherin bad boy for nothing you know," he teased with a smile.

Ginny decided she liked his smile. Very much.

**---(((x)))---**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry about the late update everyone. I was having problems with my computer. It's all good now though. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9: Something about Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters unless they're the ones that don't appear in the books.

A/N: This is my first fic. Any suggestions would really help!

**LITTLE RED EARS  
**

Full Summary:

Ginny's ears always turn searing red in embarrassing situations. What happens when a certain someone starts to notice? Somehow he finds the fiery look on Ginny quite attractive. So what happens when his worst enemy begins to fall for the same person too? Should he forget about her or will he fight for her heart?

* * *

**---(((x)))---**

**Escape from the Hospital Wing**

**---(((o)))---**

"So are you ready to go?" Ginny asked when she finished her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Yeah, I'll go get my broom," Draco replied, getting up.

"Wait, wait," Ginny said pulling on his arm to stop him from leaving, "We can get them from here."

"How?" Draco asked, not remembering the accio spell.

Ginny smiled a knowing smiling. "_Accio Draco's broom_! _Accio my broom_!" she said quietly under her breath, so all Draco saw was her mouth moving. Soon he heard something crash into the kitchen painting.

"They're here!" Ginny announced and started towards the painting.

"Wait a minute," Draco asked cautiously, "Who exactly is here, and why did they crash into the painting?"

Ginny smiled and continued without answering.

"Ginny!" Draco called, and then hurried after her when she seemingly ignored her.

Ginny opened the painting and out in the hall, hovering at the just the right height, was his broom.

"Oh."

"C'mon, lets go before someone catches us in the hall," she grabbed her broom. "Race you to the pitch!"

Feeling a bit foolish, Draco raced after Ginny. He soon caught up to her because of his long legs, but just to be nice, he let her pass him just as they reached the stands.

"Ha! I win!" Ginny said, doing a little victory dance.

Draco stood watching her, an amused smile on his face.

"What?" Ginny asked, stopping her little dance routine.

"What do you mean what?" Draco replied, a small grin on his face.

"You were staring at me!"

"Was I?" he asked, still grinning. He mounted his broom without saying anything else and flew off.

"Hey!" Ginny called after him. She raced after him, but of course, in the air, no one could ever catch up to the latest Firebolt with a Nimbus 2000.

**---(((o)))---**

"So what exactly happened to Ginny?" Ron asked Harry at lunch.

"She tripped down the stairs when we were going to Snape's class. Madame Pomfrey said she had to stay in the hospital wing until dinner, even though it was only a sprained ankle."

"Poor Ginny," Hermione replied, "She would've been a day behind if I didn't get all her work for today. She can work on it tonight."

"Poor Ginny indeed!" Ron commented. "She has to do all her work tonight! That would kill me."

"Yes but that's just you, Ron," Hermione teased, "Luckily the daft gene skipped her huh?"

"Hey!"

"Well you could try a bit harder on your school work couldn't you Ron? And you too Harry!"

Harry jumped, "What?"

Hermione sighed, "Honestly Harry, it's a wonder you pass your classes. You can't even pay attention to what we're talking about!"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"I bet it was that girl in Ravenclaw, what was her name again?" Ron teased.

"Juliane. And no it wasn't her. I actually haven't thought of her since like the second week of school," Harry replied.

"Well who was it then?" Hermione asked.

"I'd rather not say," Harry said, and added in an undertone that only Hermione heard, "besides, I don't think Ron would be too happy."

"Well we'd better start heading to class or we'll be late," Hermione said.

"But Hermione! We have 10 minutes until class starts!" Ron complained.

"Yes, well by the time you two slowpokes finish eating and getting ready, the 10 minutes will be over and you'll be late."

Ron grumbled and stuffed a muffin in his mouth before picking up his things and starting off with Hermione. They reached the hall doors before they realized that Harry was not with them. In fact, he didn't seem to be in the real world at all. He sat staring at the enchanted ceiling, lost in thought. Hermione sighed and marched back to the table.

"Honestly Harry!" she scolded. She grabbed his school bag in one hand and dragged him out with the other.

"Gee Harry, " Ron muttered, "you've got it worse for this mystery girl than I did for Fleur!"

* * *

**---(((x)))---**

**Thanks for all the reviews and support, they really keep me going! I'm glad you like my story, and I will try and make the chapters longer as I go!****  
**

**dreamweaves: I will try and make Ginny run into Draco and Harry less. Now that I've got the beginning set up, I'm going to try and put in some other situations, like Ginny and friends hanging out and such.**

**grey topper: Yes, I was thinking of putting some flashbacks of Draco and his father that explains why he's not really mean.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
**


	10. Explanatory AN

AN:

Hey everybody! Thank you so much for the many wonderful reviews! I am so so sorry that I haven't updated this story in a very long time. I became very busy with exams and track meets and injuries toward the end of the school year and had absolutely no time to work on this. Right now I'm at a summer program, but I plan on working on the story when I return.

Thank you again to all my readers and reviewers!


End file.
